Once There Was Camelot
by superninja
Summary: Follows The Kiss. Anakin/Amidala/Obi-Wan story.


Once There Was Camelot

by Superninja

Hi yap! All characters belong to GL aka The Man.

Warning: this story contains an appearance by Jar Jar Binks!!!

He slipped out the door and into the hallway beyond. He caught a glimpse of Amidala's robes trailing her as she disappeared down the hall after Senator Palpatine. Moving through the circular hall in the opposite direction, he strode into the inner garden, the door swishing shut behind. Sliding down the wall, into the thick grass, he took a moment to regain his composure.

"What was I thinking? She loves Anakin, not me."

He took a short breath as he chastised himself inwardly. Leaning his head backwards, he looked up to the glass ceiling and out into the night sky above. Somewhere, his friend was out there – alone. His chest tightened thinking of the myriad of possibilities that fate could've dealt his apprentice and friend. The familiar sense of failure began to overwhelm him. He was afraid. Obi-Wan had stood before Anakin when he was just a boy and told him, "You will be a jedi." He remembered how confident he had felt then, still angry over his master's death and determined to fulfill the man's dying wish no matter the consequences. Now, he wondered if it would ever come true. Anakin knew his rash actions would lead to some disciplinary measures from the jedi council. But how far would they go to make an example of him? He pulled out a tuft of the blue-green grass and dashed it on the marble floor.

A familiar weathered voice trickled into his head. "Control your fear you must. Lead you to the Dark Side it will!"

"Aahhhh!" He stood then, annoyed by the jedi conditioning that made Yoda's lessons engrained in him so deeply. He didn't want to control his anger anymore he wanted to release it! But he knew deep down that it would never be. Years of training would prevent that from ever happening. Both he and Qui-Gon had worked too hard to be met with failure. At least he knew he would never fail the man in that measure.

Anakin…what would he tell him? "Sorry old friend, I'm in love with your girl. No bad feelings, right?" Obi-Wan's face twisted into displeasure at the thought of having to share the incident at all with his friend. Maybe he shouldn't tell him at all? He began to pace the long marble steps leading into the garden. Well, at least he had never actually gotten the words out of his mouth. It would've been a thousand times worse had that been the case. Nervous energy coursed through him, and realizing it, he stopped pacing and moved into the garden sitting on a stone bench near the fountain. No doubt his actions had confused the Queen. Confronting her like that, then letting an argument ensue and finally kissing her. Gods! He almost told her he loved her! Some diplomat he'd turned out to be – he should've controlled his emotions from the start. "Well, another important lesson learned at someone else's expense," he said sadly. "And at my own." He would have to explain himself to her another time. Tension was far too heated with this new conflict for him to go throwing his emotions at her. And somehow he knew the opportunity had passed – he could never be able reveal his feelings to her. Best to bury them. But, oh, that kiss…

She left Palpatine's offices in a cold sweat and hurried towards her own corridors. Surely he had meant to solidify her trust in him with that last statement.

"You also have my confidence in all matters," he had said.

Something in the back of her mind nagged her, like a tiny dagger; something about his tone, his manner, didn't seem right. But she couldn't think about it now, and she swept into her own chambers to see her handmaidens gathered before her, confusion marring their features. Quickly, passing into the private bedchamber, she disrobed as the women gathered around her and began dressing her for the Senate hearing. Amidala stood patiently as the women went about their work efficiently, repeating actions done a thousand times before. Danger reared its head when her mind began to wonder, and before she knew it, the words had slipped out unconsciously. 

"Any word from Obi-Wan?"

Sabé, nearest her, answered, "No, my queen. Should I request his audience?"

"No!" Amidala answered too sharply, and for a moment the women were taken aback, all eyes turned on her. "No," she said more softly, "It is not necessary." 

The familiar dressing ritual began again, and her eyes surveyed the room, trying to focus on the matter at hand, and in part to distract her mind. She nearly cursed herself when she saw the amulet Anakin had given her years before laid out on the dressing table. It was the first time in ten years that she had forgotten to wear it. How could that be? She put it on every morning, laying the smooth bone charm beneath her robes. Another round of panic asserted itself and she wondered when he would return. How could she tell him what had happened? What if Obi-Wan spoke to him first? She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, reminded that now was not the time. Wait. Just wait.

Wait for what? What exactly did she feel for Obi-Wan? Of course she had noticed the qualities that drew him attention on any world, but there was no feeling there other than friendship. Not until today, anyway. Her thoughts had always dwelled on Anakin and the things she loved about him: his fiery spirit, his impetuousness, his undying devotion to her, and how unafraid he was to share every part of him with her: all of his fears, sorrows and desires. He was more than a paramour, but a confidant as well, and her best friend. He kept nothing hidden from her. He was like an open book. But Obi-Wan was….a mystery. What else was he hiding behind that cool exterior?

"The chair recognizes the sovereign planet of Naboo," spoke Supreme Chancellor Palpatine imperiously, silencing what seemed like millions of voices speaking in the cylindrical chamber. "Senator Binks, you have the floor." The Naboo platform ejected from the wall and moved in a smooth motion towards the Chancellor's floating bench.

"Muya muya thanks, Chancellor," the floppy eared Gungan answered. "Messa would like yousa honors allow Queen Amidala of the Naboo to speak."

Surprisingly, silence filled the gigantic chamber. "With no objections, please continue," Palpatine replied. 

Amidala rose in her purple ceremonial robes, and glance briefly towards the hundreds of faces gazing at her from the walls. "Naboo is again under attack. Our sovereignty is threatened by a new menace, a race calling themselves the Mandalorians."

Murmurs echoed all around her, and Palpatine had to call order to silence them. The Mandalorians were not unknown to the galaxy. In fact, their warlike tendencies had been well documented over the centuries. Not often did they venture into other areas of the galaxy, but when they did, they left nothing but death in their wake. A self-proclaimed "warrior race" they were equal to the jedi in swordplay and hand-to-hand combat. But they lacked a code of honor like the jedi possessed. In most accounts, very little was known of their motives for mass destruction, other than to just make war. Some speculated that the infrequency of their attacks was just a matter of pride. They wanted to make sure they were still at the pinnacle of their martial abilities. Other rumors said that they did not kill everyone in their path, but took the children of other conquered races, assimilating them into their own. No one had ever seen the face of a Mandalorian and lived to tell. They all wore identical armor from head to toe.

"I fear," Amidala continued with weight, "that if immediate action is not taken, there will be nothing left of Naboo to save."

A buzzing omitted from the readout panel below and Amidala glanced down to the display. Someone wished to interject into the conversation.

"The chair recognizes Senator Yarua of [Kashyyyk][1]," Palpatine interjected.

The Kashyyyk platform hovered near to that of the Naboo. The soothing voice of the computerized translator kicked in as the female Wookie emitted howls and grunts that were characteristic of their people. "As you must know, your Highness, news of the illegal cloning operations has spread throughout the Senate," she spoke, causing another whispered hush to erupt through the chamber. "Would you care to respond to these charges?"

Amidala exchanged glances with the wizened Senator before responding. She knew that the wookies had no tolerance for criminal actions, especially those associated with profit gain, and it was obvious that they suspected the cloning operation was meant for just that.

"I promise to address that matter in due time," Amidala answered, scanning the expanse of the Senate with her eyes. "But first, I would like to move for action to be taken against the Mandalorian forces that attack Naboo immediately."

The wookie senator, satisfied with the response, returned the platform to its place. Palpatine ushered in the vote to supply Naboo with military and humanitarian aide. The vote was nearly unanimous.

As Amidala quietly left the Senate hearing, she watched people from all different planets, of all different races, stare her down. Sadly, she swallowed her pride and her feelings of isolation, and made her way back to her private chambers. The truth about her planet, her people and herself was finally free, but Amidala felt as though a force field had been erected around her.

After changing into more informal attire, she joined Bail Organa, who was waiting in the private lounge. As she walked out to greet him, she was momentarily startled by the presence of Obi-Wan on the far side of the room. Bail Organa, thankfully, greeted her without the disdain many of the senate members felt.

"Your highness, I am honored to be placed in charge of the military aide to Naboo," he said bowing curtly before her. 

"Thank you Senator Organa," she replied, carefully stealing a glance over at Obi-Wan who was watching the exchange. "Your assistance is most welcome in this desperate hour."

"I will use all the resources at my disposal to remove the Mandalorian threat. The jedi council," he said, gesturing towards the other man, "has offered us the services of Obi-Wan Kenobi to see the conflict through." Obi-Wan looked over at her hesitantly, then nodded as Bail continued. "I would like to discuss a plan of action as soon as possible."

"Count me in," Anakin said, coming in through the chamber with a swish of the door. The young man looked worse for the wear, but the bright smile on his face reassured the Queen. She moved to him and he hugged her tightly, then embraced Obi-Wan as well. Soon, the smile was infectious, and Bail had joined in as well.

"I will leave you to your reunion," Organa said, still smiling. "I'll prepare the transport to Naboo, and contact Panaka when it's ready your highness." Then he departed, leaving the three friends alone.

A long, pregnant pause spread over the room at his departure. Anakin looked down again at Amidala, his blue eyes piercingly beautiful. "I heard about the conflict on Naboo, I'm sorry."

"It is done now, Anakin," she answered him, "and I'm afraid when the conflict is over, so am I."

"What?" he asked in confusion. He looked towards Obi-Wan to see if the other man understood the meaning.

"I have to tell you something, Ani," she said using the nickname out of fondness, "something I haven't told you about myself." Obi-Wan took the cue to leave, but Amidala touched his shoulder lightly, and he eased down into a chair. Anakin looked back and forth at them, trying to gauge just how serious the situation was. "I am a clone, Anakin."

Anakin did little to hide the look of surprise on his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you Anakin," she said sitting next to him in a flurry, "but I was afraid…" she looked away from him.

"Afraid of what?"

"That you wouldn't accept me. That you wouldn't care for me anymore."

Anakin had gently taken her hands in his, trying to calm her fears. Amidala looked down at the floor, unable to look back at him, afraid that he would feel betrayed that she had kept such a secret from him.

"Amidala," he finally answered, cupping her chin in his hand, "I will never stop caring for you. In all the universe, you are the one thing left to me that matters. The only thing I want, now and forever."

Amidala stared back at Anakin her eyes widening at his words. She did not notice Obi-Wan settling into his chair like an anchor was tied to his waist, or his eyes falling to the floor. He was a masterful jedi, able to control his emotions and the perception of those emotions by those around him.

"I want you to marry me, Amidala," Anakin spoke the words clear, like a bell. "I want you to be my wife."

A smile spread across Amidala's face as she leapt forward into Anakin's arms. "Oh, Anakin, yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" 

Hands joined in rapture they turned to Obi-Wan who smiled warmly at them. For him, time had seemed to stop – every movement at that moment an unbearable weight. Yes, he would be happy for them. He would make himself be happy for them. His two best friends would be married, and would love and care for each other for the rest of their days. His duty was to the jedi council and to the galaxy. The more he told himself this, the better he felt. 

"But Anakin, what of your mother?" Amidala said suddenly, remembering the events that had lead up to this moment.

"Let's talk about that later," Anakin said soothingly, "right now, I think we need to celebrate!"

They all stood together for a moment, basking in the glory of their friendship. Into the night they went as friends, an unbroken circle of love and affection, never knowing it would be the last time they would meet together as friends.

The End.

   [1]: data/kashyyyk.html



End file.
